


3 a.m

by minhyera



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seungkwan and Hansol are only mentioned, also Verkwan is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyera/pseuds/minhyera
Summary: “Sometimes you just want to be taken care of-”“And sometimes you want to fuck your precious boyfriend senseless.”“Yeah, sort of.”or in which Mingyu wakes Wonwoo up in the middle of the night because he’s horny and Jisoo and Junhui are having their first time





	1. Chapter 1

 

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Jisoo asked after sitting down on the sofa next to Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

The three were alone in their shared flat, and since Junhui had to go grocery shopping, Jisoo used the opportunity to talk to the couple privately.

 

“Sure, what’s up, hyung?” Mingyu asked, turning his attention to the older.

 

“Well, it’s rather intimate..,” Wonwoo nodded, telling him to go on, “I think I want to have sex with Jun.”

 

“Well, then tell him. He’s been waiting for a while now, and when you feel like you want to try it, you should go for it,” Wonwoo told him.

 

“Yeah, I wanted to do that. But the thing is, I’m a virgin, and Jun is, too, and I don’t know how that whole _thing_ works, you know?” Jisoo’s cheeks turned a light shade of red, and Mingyu couldn’t help the grin spreading on his face.

 

“Well, first of all, do you know what you want your role to be? Like, would you rather be on the giving or on the receiving end?” Wonwoo asked carefully, but Jisoo just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

 

“What?”

 

“He means, do you want to fuck Jun or do you want to be the one getting fucked?” Mingyu answered, and Jisoo’s face turned even redder.

 

“Well, I’m not sure.. How do you do it?”

 

“We switch. It depends on what we feel like, you know? Sometimes you just want to be taken care of-”

 

“And sometimes you want to fuck your precious boyfriend senseless,” Mingyu interrupted him, earning him a smack on his upper arm.

 

“Yeah, sort of,” Wonwoo said, glaring at Mingyu.

 

“Maybe you’ll find out when you two actually talk about it,” Wonwoo added.

 

Jisoo sighed, getting up from where he was seated and looked at the two.

 

“Alright. Thank you,” he said before leaving the room.

 

Mingyu took out his phone and started texting Jun.

 

**From: Mingyu**

_Guess who’s getting laid soon_

**From: Jun**

_Did you know that I don’t care when you_

_and Wonwoo fuck?_

**From: Mingyu**

_I didn’t mean ME, dummy, I was talking_

_about you_

_even though I’m gonna get laid 2_

**From: Jun**

_What the fuck_

_why should I believe u_

**From: Mingyu**

_BECAUSE I’m a trustworthy person_

_plus Jisoo told us_

_but you didn’t hear that from me_

**From: Jun**

_WTF_

 

 

Mingyu grinned to himself. Maybe Jisoo didn’t exactly want Mingyu to tell Junhui about it, but hey, Jun was going to know sooner or later anyways, so what.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispered, his voice thick with sleep. “What are you doing?”

 

It was around three in the morning, and Mingyu and Wonwoo were alone since Junhui took Jisoo out that night.

 

Mingyu chuckled silently, continuing to trace small lines on Wonwoo’s sides.

 

“Nothing,” he answered.

 

“I’m trying to sleep, come on,” Wonwoo almost whined.

 

He loved his boyfriend with all of his heart, really, but right now he just wanted to sleep.

 

But with Mingyu, it always started like this. Softly caressing his skin, stroking his hair, and being almost too gentle towards Wonwoo.

 

However, the soft touches would always turn into not so soft touches, hands slowly roaming over the older’s chest, or dangerously close to the older’s crotch, all the while humming and smiling innocently, as if he wasn’t trying to rile up his boyfriend.

 

“But I’m not doing anything besides cuddling you.”

 

Mingyu’s words came out muffled since he buried his head in the crook of the older’s neck, while trying to snuggle up even further into the latter’s back and tightening his arms around his waist.

 

Wonwoo turned around to face the younger at that.

 

“You’re awful“, Wonwoo whispered before pulling the younger into a kiss.

 

Mingyu just grinned at him cheekily while tangling his hands in Wonwoo’s messy hair.

 

He hummed and pushed Wonwoo onto his back to hover above him and flash him the brightest smile he could offer.

 

“I know,” he replied, showering Wonwoo’s face with kisses before he sat up on the older’s stomach and lightly tapped the other’s chest in a steady rhythm.

 

“Are you awake now? Because I sure am bored, you know? I wonder what to do about that.. Any ideas, Wonwoo hyung?” Mingyu asked teasingly while Wonwoo’s hands moved to grab the younger’s thighs.

 

“None,” Wonwoo answered smirking, causing the younger to pout briefly, before moving closer to Wonwoo’s face, noses slightly touching.

 

“Really? I’m trying to seduce you here,” Mingyu mumbled, grin on display again.

 

“Try harder, dear,” Wonwoo teased him.

 

Mingyu chuckled before moving away from Wonwoo’s face again, only to move backwards until he was placed on the latter’s thighs, his hands tracing his chest and stomach until he stopped them right at the hem of the older’s oversized shirt.

 

“You should get rid of that,” Mingyu said before lifting the shirt up a little to reveal the older’s flat, milky stomach. He hummed in response and propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“You, too,” Wonwoo said, gesturing to Mingyu’s gray shirt.

 

He sat up to lift the younger’s shirt up and helping him taking it off, taking his time adoring the younger’s tan torso and moving his hands up and down.

 

It didn’t take long for his own shirt to be thrown somewhere on the floor, Wonwoo still wearing sweatpants while Mingyu was left only in briefs.

 

Wonwoo’s hands were gripping Mingyu’s bare thighs again, softly massaging them.

 

“You have a thing for thighs, don’t you?” Mingyu chuckled, flexing them on purpose every now and then.

 

“Obviously,” Wonwoo responded, hands still fixed on the younger’s toned thighs.

 

“Pervert,” Mingyu whispered, pushing Wonwoo on his back again.

 

“But I like it. Don’t stop,” he added as he felt Wonwoo’s hands stilling.

 

“Who’s the one with a thing for thighs now,” Wonwoo mumbled quietly.

 

He let out a breathy laugh before moving his right hand up further, until it was placed dangerously close to the younger’s crotch.

 

“You’re hard already?” he asked, teasingly moving his fingers around Mingyu’s crotch, just barely brushing it.

 

“I may or may not actually have a thing for you touching my thighs,” Mingyu answered chuckling, hissing whenever Wonwoo brushed his erection.

 

“You’re being a tease, asshole,” Mingyu hissed as Wonwoo stopped his hand right over the younger’s crotch.

 

“Good. You deserve it,” Wonwoo answered grinning.

 

“Now tell me, what did you have in mind when you started all this? Anything special you want to do?” Wonwoo asked then, palming Mingyu’s clothed erection.

 

“Actually, yes. I talked to Hansol the other day, and apparently Seungkwan looked incredibly hot while riding him, so I thought I want to try that and look sexy for you too,” he answered.

 

“So you want to ride me?” Wonwoo asked, a little taken aback.

 

“I mean, I don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought we could try, like-”

 

“Of course I want you to, stupid. You just never did before, I’m just surprised, ” Wonwoo interrupted him.

 

“Good,” Mingyu responded, smiling at him.

 

“Now get rid of these, they’re annoying me,” Mingyu said, pawing at the waistband of Wonwoo’s sweatpants.

 

“Well, then you should get off my legs for a second if you want this to work,” Wonwoo said, breathing out a laugh and shoving him off his legs.

 

“Rude,” Mingyu murmured while pulling off his own briefs.

 

“Now do me a favor and turn on your stomach so I can prep you,” Wonwoo said and hit the younger’s behind a few times, almost giggling at how it jiggled after every hit.

 

“Cute,” he whispered, which caused Mingyu to glare at him. “My ass isn’t cute, shut up,” Mingyu said embarrassed.

 

“It totally is, look how it jiggles when I hit it,” Wonwoo responded, hitting Mingyu’s butt once again.

 

“If you don’t stop, I promise I will do the same the next time you bottom, asshole,” Mingyu threatened, without any weight in his words, causing Wonwoo to let out a breathy laugh.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop.”

 

Wonwoo reached for the lube on the nightstand then, coating his fingers in a lot of it.

 

“Are you ready?” Wonwoo asked, and Mingyu nodded, burying his head in a pillow.

 

He inserted his index finger first, causing Mingyu to hiss at the feeling.

 

“Why is it so wet?” Mingyu whined, followed by a long moan.

 

“Because you like it wet, stop acting like you wouldn't,” Wonwoo answered and inserted a second finger, slowly scissoring them, and moved three fingers in and out in the end.

 

Mingyu let out hisses and moans whenever Wonwoo brushed his sweet spot, and he went way too slow for his liking.

 

“I’m ready, I just really need to have your dick up my ass right now, so lay the fuck down and let me ride you,” Mingyu almost shouted at him, and Wonwoo didn’t wait for the younger to tell him twice.

 

He pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets before being shoved on his back by Mingyu, who eagerly hovered over him and lowered himself on the older’s erection.

 

He let out hisses and loud moans, and Wonwoo swore he could come right then and there if he wasn’t careful.

 

Seeing Mingyu like this was a rather rare sight, his mouth slightly agape, sweat beading on his forehead and his hair sticking on it, curses leaving his mouth as he lowered himself more and more until he sat flush on Wonwoo’s hips.

 

Usually Wonwoo was the one bottoming, but they liked switching it up, so Mingyu asked, or rather begged, Wonwoo to fuck him more often than not lately. Not that the older minded, though.

 

Mingyu’s eyes were closed and it took him some time to adjust, but when he started moving, he opened his eyes and stared right into Wonwoo’s while bouncing up and down his cock, his thighs flexing with every slight move.

 

He moaned Wonwoo’s name like a chant, followed by curses, moans and groans.

 

“Wonwoo, I,” Mingyu said, being interrupted by moans at every word, “I want you to come on my face,” he managed to moan out, and just the imagination almost caused Wonwoo to come right into the younger’s ass.

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Wonwoo groaned, and Mingyu moved off him almost in an instant. He moved his face right in front of the older’s erection and licked one stripe up his length, causing Wonwoo to come.

 

As soon as Mingyu’s face was covered in cum, he came as well, white stripes covering Wonwoo’s whole chest. Mingyu collapsed with his face on Wonwoo’s chest, covered in Wonwoo’s and his own cum now.

 

Wonwoo reached a hand down to stroke Mingyu’s hair, only to pull back and find cum even in the younger’s hair.

 

“We should take a shower,” Wonwoo said after a while, causing Mingyu to huff.

 

“No way in hell will I get up now. My ass hurts,” he whined.

 

“But you have cum all over you, even in your hair,” Wonwoo said, chuckling.

 

“Then at least let go of me, we can have a bath then,” Wonwoo suggested.

 

“Can you carry me?” Mingyu asked then.

 

“I mean, I can try, but we’ll most likely end up on the floor, and your cute butt will probably hurt even more after that.”

 

“I don’t care, then carry me on your back,” Mingyu whined.

 

Wonwoo had actually managed carrying him the short way to the bathroom and a few minutes later, they sat in the bathtub together, Mingyu’s back pressed against Wonwoo’s, which was a little awkward since the younger was the taller one, but they didn’t care.

 

 

 

“Was it good, though?” Mingyu asked after a while.

 

“Are you kidding me? I deadass almost came when you first started moving, I’m somehow glad you talked to Hansol, even though that part was unecessary information, because I really don’t want to imagine him fucking Seungkwan,” Wonwoo responded, laughing a little.

 

“Well that’s not my problem, hyung,” Mingyu responded laughing. He turned his head so he was facing Wonwoo. “Wanna go for round two after this?” he whispered, and Wonwoo shoved his shoulder lightly.

 

“I thought your ass hurts,” he answered, and Mingyu hummed.

 

“Well maybe you can just ride me? I bet that would be the hottest thing ever,” Mingyu mumbled.

 

“We literally didn’t even get my fucking cum out of your hair and you seriously want another round?” Wonwoo asked then.

 

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s been a while, you know? I miss this,” Mingyu answered, somehow disappointed. The room was silent for a while until Wonwoo sighed, giving in.

 

“Alright.. but I won’t ride you, I’m too tired. I’m just gonna lay down and let you do all the work,” Wonwoo sighed out, and Mingyu pecked him at that.

 

“Good,” he grinned as he got out of the bathtub, his face and hair _still_ covered in cum, “now you get your cute ass out of the tub and follow me, and yes, I don’t care that there’s still cum in my hair because I don’t want to waste my shampoo if I'm going to be covered in cum again after this.”

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Wonwoo huffed, but followed him anyway, not bothering to dry himself. Wonwoo was on his back again, Mingyu hovering over him to place kisses wherever he could reach.

 

And just when he started to get uncomfortably hard again, he heard the front door slam open and something heavy hitting the floor, followed by a few curses and groans.

 

“Shouldn’t we look after..whatever that was?” Wonwoo asked, but Mingyu remained unfazed, still kissing his way down Wonwoo’s jaw to his neck.

 

“Probably just Jun and Jisoo, don’t mind them,” Mingyu answered hastily. And Mingyu was probably right, because the next thing he heard was someone moaning, probably Jisoo, and the door next to their room opened, only to be slammed shut shortly after.

 

Wonwoo was a little uncomfortable, being about to have sex with Junhui and Jisoo in the room right next to them, but Mingyu didn't seem to mind.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck, Junhui, I-,” Jisoo moaned out after being slammed down on the floor. The younger boy hovered over him, grin on display and hands roaming over the older’s body.

 

“I’m so going to hell for this,” Jisoo mumbled and moved forward to meet Junhui’s lips in a kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Junhui won their tongue fight, as usual, and pushed the older down once again to sit down on his lap. He started unbuttoning the older’s shirt, only to have his hands swatted away and Jisoo glaring at him.

 

“Not here, what if someone sees us?” Jisoo almost hissed.

 

“No one is going to. And if somebody was to see us, it would just be Wonwoo and Mingyu, and they are pretty much entertained on their own already,” he said, and his statement was supported by a loud moan coming from Mingyu’s room.

 

Jisoo didn’t answer, he just let himself fall on his back again, silently allowing Junhui to go on, and the latter didn’t waste a second to continue his task.

 

“You’re so hot like this,” Junhui whispered at the sight of Jisoo, laying on the floor, his hair sticking to his forehead, breathing heavily and his shirt unbuttoned.

 

Junhui started grinding his hips down on the other’s crotch, who moaned so beautifully loud, and Junhui wanted to hear that again, wanted to engrave the sound into his head so he would never forget it, and intentionally ground down harder on the older’s crotch, whose moans only got louder.

 

“Stop being a damn tease, Junhui,” he moaned out.

 

“Get up,” Jisoo demanded, and Junhui looked like a kicked puppy, he was afraid he did something wrong, maybe he pushed his limits, but these thoughts quickly left his mind when he felt Jisoo’s lips on his, hard and dominant, and he decided to not fight against it, to leave the dominance to Jisoo, because that was so fucking hot.

 

He moaned out loudly when he felt Jisoo’s hand gripping his erection, palming him through his jeans which seemed to tighten the more Jisoo touched him.

 

They stumbled towards their room, kissing and with Jisoo’s hand on Junhui's crotch all the while, and Jisoo almost smacked him against the door, opening it and slamming it shut right after.

 

The younger was still fazed, he didn’t expect Jisoo to be this dominant, and he even less expected himself to like being manhandled like that.

 

They stumbled their way to the bed, and Junhui took the chance to change positions by gently shoving Jisoo down on the mattress and hovering over him.

 

He trailed wet kisses around the older’s jaw, causing the latter to throw his head back in pleasure and giving Junhui better access to his jaw and neck.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, fuck,” Junhui mumbled in between kisses.

 

Jisoo loved being complimented by the other, it made him feel special, so he couldn’t help the moans leaving his mouth at every word Junhui whispered to him.

 

 

“Jun, just- hurry up,” Jisoo moaned out, but the younger took his time staring and touching. Jisoo ground his crotch against Junhui’s to get him to react, and his attempt was successful if a stretched out moan was anything to go by.

 

The younger began hastily unbuttoning his jeans and threw it somewhere on the floor before turning his attention to the tent in his boyfriend’s pants.

 

Instead of continuing teasing him, as Jisoo expected him to, Junhui hurried helping the older taking off his pants, and when both of them were completely naked, he began stroking Jisoo’s length.

 

Even though everything was pretty heated between the two more often than not, they have never had actual sex. Jisoo told Jun once that he really was afraid of it, and he wasn’t ready to do something like that yet.

 

Therefore, they just settled with jacking each other of, even though that didn’t always help with all their pent up sexual frustration. Still, that had been a year ago, and Jisoo found himself dreaming about having sex with the younger a lot lately.

 

“Jun, wait,” Jisoo moaned out.

 

He didn’t actually know if he was sure he wanted that, but he was way too horny to stop himself from the words spilling from his mouth. Junhui stopped with his previous task and turned his full attention to the older’s lazy gaze.

 

“I want to try it.”

 

Jisoo’s voice was a whisper, he was incredibly embarrassed of having said that.

 

“What do you mean?” Junhui asked confused.

 

“I want to have sex with you, Jun.”

 

“Are you sure? I mean, I really want to have sex with you, too, but we’re still virgins, technically.”

 

“I know, but I kept thinking about it, and I think we’ve been waiting long enough. I want my first time to be with you,” Jisoo whispered.

 

Jun smiled at that. “I love you,” he said and kissed the older. He was happy Jisoo actually wanted to try it, since the latter kept avoiding the topic when it came up.

 

“Okay, so,  how are we going to do this?” Jisoo asked then. “I mean, do you want to.. fuck me? Or the other way around?” Jisoo asked quietly.

 

Thinking about that was one thing, but actually saying it out loud was even more embarrassing.

 

“I want to take care of you, Jisoo,” Junhui said, and the other nodded. “Lay down,” Junhui mumbled, softly pushing Jisoo on his back.

 

“I’m nervous,” Jisoo mumbled. “I’m nervous, too,” Junhui said and opened a drawer in their nightstand. They kept lube and condoms there, just in case. He grabbed both and closed the drawer again, turning his attention back to Jisoo.

 

“I have to prepare you or you’re going to get hurt. Tell me when you want me to stop, alright?” Junhui whispered and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Jisoo nodded in response.

 

“You have to spread your legs,” Junhui mumbled, and Jisoo did as he was told, even though his face burned in embarrassment.

 

“Can I?” Junhui asked, circling Jisoo’s entrance with a slicked finger.

 

Jisoo took a deep breath and nodded, and Junhui didn’t waste a second to push his finger inside. Jisoo made a noise that sounded both pained and pleasured, and tears began forming in his eyes.

 

“It hurts,” he whined. Junhui used his free hand to shove the older’s bangs out of his face and moved forward to press a kiss on the other’s lips.

 

“I know, but it’ll feel good soon. Do you want to stop?,” he asked, but Jisoo shook his head.

 

“Go on,” he said, and Junhui added another finger right after. Jisoo let out some groans and whimpers, but when Junhui started scissoring the two digits inside his hole, Jisoo almost screamed.

 

“Should I stop?” Junhui asked concerned and stopped moving his fingers.

 

“No, don’t stop,” he moaned out. “That felt amazing, do that again.” It took Junhui only a few seconds to find the older’s prostate once again, and the older let out a scream which turned into a moan.

 

“Jun, I think I’m going to come like this,” Jisoo moaned, and Junhui began stroking the other’s length with his free hand then.

 

“Do you think you can take having sex? I can just finger you until you come,” Junhui responded. He was almost as out of breath as Jisoo was, and he was painfully hard, but he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

 

“I think I can take it, just hurry up, please,” Jisoo moaned, and Junhui removed his fingers at that.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Jisoo screamed when Junhui entered him.

 

He gripped Junhui’s back harshly and pulled him even closer. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he kept moaning and gasping. Junhui didn’t move, waiting for the other to adjust, and instead leant down a little to kiss Jisoo and capture the moans he let out.

 

“Please move,” Jisoo moaned out, Junhui did as he was told and began moving inside the other slowly. The tears didn’t stop falling from the older’s eyes, but the latter didn’t tell him to stop, and when Junhui hit a particular spot, Jisoo screamed.

 

“Are you okay?” Junhui choked out, Jisoo a moaning mess.

 

“Yes, do that again,” he answered, panting, and pulled Junhui back to kiss him, while the latter tried finding Jisoo’s prostate again.

 

Jisoo screamed whenever Junhui hit his prostate, the screams mixing with his moans. He kept rambling “I love you”s and curses, screaming Junhui’s name in between.

 

“I love you so much,” Junhui groaned when he felt himself close to his release. Jisoo must have been close too, he kept whimpering and tangled his hands in Junhui’s dark hair.

 

After a few more thrusts, Jisoo came all over him and Junhui, and it didn’t take long for Junhui to reach his orgasm as well.

 

He pulled out after coming down from his high, tying the condom and throwing it somewhere before collapsing next to Jisoo. They both laid there, panting and unable to speak, the only sound in the room being their loud breaths. Jisoo rested his head on the younger’s chest and smiled to himself.

 

“That was amazing,” Jisoo spoke up after a while, causing Junhui to smile at him.

 

“ _You_ were amazing,” Junhui mumbled, and Jisoo hit him lightly.

 

“I didn’t do anything, you did all the work,” he mumbled, chuckling.

 

“But you looked amazing, you always do, and everything just felt perfect,” Junhui responded, making the older blush.

 

“I love you,” Jisoo whispered and kissed him.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Seems like you had fun?” Mingyu asked grinning when he saw Junhui and Jisoo stumble out of their room, hair disheveled and only in their boxers. Mingyu actually just went to the kitchen to drink something, and he honestly didn’t look any better than the other two.

 

“Shut up, I could even hear you moan from down the street before,” Junhui answered after plopping down on a chair.

 

“Well, if you would ask _me_ , I did have fun,” Mingyu stated, the same grin on his face as before.

 

“How can someone be as loud as you, seriously, what is Wonwoo doing to you?” Jisoo asked, rubbing his temples.

 

“No, wait. I don’t want to know, actually,” he added since Mingyu looked like he was actually going to tell him.

 

“Fine, Wonwoo would kick my ass anyways if I would start talking about our sex life. What about you, though? Tried something new today?” he asked with a wink towards Jisoo.

 

The latter felt his cheeks burning and stormed off, claiming he really needed a shower before disappearing in the bathroom.

 

“So you did, huh,” Mingyu said grinning, and Junhui grinned back.

 

“I’ll tell you later, right now I really need to go and take a shower with my boyfriend,” Junhui said with a wink before rushing after Jisoo.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don’t know what came over me while writing it, but here I am, with whatever this is. Second of all, I apologize for any typos since English isn’t my first language. Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
